


The Gambling Chance of a Possiblity of Happiness

by ShingekiNoKiwi



Category: Free!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fame, Haru gets upset, I am such an awful writer jfc, I'm so sorry, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, M/M, Makoto gets Famous, Male OCs here and here, Possessive Behavior, Test story, female oc - Freeform, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShingekiNoKiwi/pseuds/ShingekiNoKiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is not dense, when it comes down to it, He knows what Haru has been doing behind his back. However, he can not take away Haru's happiness, no matter how hurt he is. However, when a famous pop rock idol comes to Iwatobi and notices Makoto, she offers him a deal: To go to Tokyo to make it big. Seeing this as an opportunity to be someone in this wide world, and to make Haru happy, Makoto accepts. As much as you think he knows Haru, He should know that Haru doesn't like change, especially when it comes to Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I wish I may, I wish I might

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry about this! I am a horrible writer, but thank you for giving me a chance!

It doesn’t take a lot to spook Makoto.

Its harder to lose his trust.

Especially if you’re Haru.

As Makoto sat outside his and Haru’s apartment, blowing fog into the cold February air, he watched the street, waiting. A large green bag sat beside him as he looked at his phone. The message glew, mocking him with its false comfort.

**_‘I’ll be working late. See you in the morning.’_ **

_‘Theres no use in lying, anymore…,’_ Makoto thought, a bit bitterly, as he began typing a reply.

**_‘I hope you are happy with Rin. Later, Haru.’_ **

* * *

 

  He supposed he first noticed about half a year ago. It started off subtle, the tense atmosphere between Rin and Haru whenever he was around, how he would run into his boyfriend when he was going home really late. However, as time went on, more obvious hints began to show, like the slight limping, the red small bruises in random areas, one hint after another.

Makoto wasn’t stupid, so he was able to piece it together before long. He told himself he would confront Haru about it, to call him out. However, when he looked closer, he saw happiness in Haru, more and more. He couldn’t get in the way of that, no matter how much it hurt.

_He couldn’t hurt a thing, not matter how much they hurt him._

* * *

 

_‘Woooow~! You have such a nice voice~!,” A voice sang as someone appeared behind Makoto. The tall man jumped and whipped around, almost knocking over the stand of cans. However, a tiny, but strong hand held him steady. He looked down, only to see a pair of hazel brown eyes baring into his green ones. A small face, round and lovely, had a wide smile and kind gaze._

_“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you! I just couldn't help but admire your voice!," the girl said, flicking her curly blonde hair from her eyes._

_As Makoto looked closer at her, he drew more of a resemblance to- "A-Ah! Mitsuni-sama! I-I'm sorry I didn't!"_

_He was cut off as Mitsuni gently placed her finger on her lips. "O-Oh, I'm sorry! What is a big idol like you doing in Iwatobi??," Makoto whispered._

_The pop rock sensation simply grinned. "You know, the fresh air, the small town charm,and to gain some inspiration for a new album.," She said, tugging at her baggy light grey shirt. Makoto smiled at her, gently._

_"Its an honor to meet you. My voice is nothing compared to yours, Mitsuni-sa-" "Please, call me Hitomi. Or, if you'd prefer, To-chan is fine. What's your name?," She asked, rocking back and forth on her feet and smiling. Even on her tip toes, she barely reached Makoto's chin._

_"My name is Tachibana Makoto. Please, call me Mako.,"The gentle giant replied, to which the girl grinned and clinged to his arm._

_"Well, Mako-chi, I think you're just what the entertainment businesses needs! You have a great voice! If you don't have much going on here, how about you come to Tokyo with me and we can jam out together?"_

* * *

 

As much as Makoto second guessed himself, he couldn't seem to say no to the famous blonde. As he saw it, it was a once in a life time opportunity, and a chance to make Haru truly happy. His phone began ringing, a picture of a dolphin showing in the ID. He sighed and set the phone down as a car drove down the street, slowing as it neared.

_'Here's to a new start.'_


	2. Love the way you lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Haru wonders if its too late, To-chan is a bitch, and Makoto isn't so sure of anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.O People are reading this? Ahhh! Thank you! I'm so sorry I'm not that good... Here, have a new chapter! I had a lot of inspiration! I especially want to thank my mango-flavored morail, because she is keeping me assured that I'm doing at least okay! I will write some of the songs To-chan and Makoto Sing, but around 75% of the time they'll be real songs, mostly American. I will credit the artists and name the songs, don't worry!

Haru couldn't remember a time where he ran faster in his life.

His phone was in one ear as he skidded around the corner, ringing mockingly. As it went to voicemail, he cursed under his heaving breath. His lungs and legs burned, but his heart felt as if it was being squeezed.

_'Makoto!'_

* * *

 

_He doesn't know how or why it started._

_He guessed that he has always wanted it, but thought he was strong enough to resist.How wrong he was._

_For nearly a year, he had been sneaking behind the only person who stayed with him through it all, who had held him up. Late nights had been spent with another, under the usual disguise as work. He had meant to end it as soon as it started, but for some reason he kept coming back for more._

_Where Makoto was gentle, unsure, Rin was rough and confident, and that goes for more than personality. Makoto wasn't afraid to touch him, oh no. Kisses, hugs, holding hands, those were all very common. However, when it came to the bed, Makoto was always nervous. He never was ready, and Haru is a healthy adult._

_Haru had noticed the distance between Makoto and him more and more recently, and it hit him:_

_**Makoto knew.** _

_He told himself it wasn't true, that Makoto wouldn't have stayed for a second. However, when he thought about it, that was Makoto's nature. Makoto wanted him to be happy, even at his own pain._

_**He was hurting the one he really loved.** _

_He couldn't imagine a life without Makoto. He needed Makoto's hand to hold, his solid chest to lay his head on, his easy laughter. He needed the support that only Makoto could provide. As he lay in another bed, with Rin laying all the way across the mattress, guilt crushed his chest._

_Tonight would be the night he would end it. Tonight he would apologize a million times, tonight he would stop. He felt as if something would happen if he didn't stop._

_And as he received that text, his inner conscious laughed bitterly at his ability to guess what could happen almost too accurately._

* * *

As he closed in onto their apartment, He could see Makoto sitting in the cold with a large duffel bag. A car was pulling up to the apartment, and a small figure popped out. Haru froze and watched from the shadows of the apartment complex.

The girl had a familiar feel to her, with her short blonde hair and honey hazel gaze. She was so small compared to Makoto, evident in the way they hugged. Haru's blood boiled at the way they referred to each other so casually, how Makoto's smile was aimed to her, how she patted his back, how much they looked happy together. " **MAKOTO!** ,"He roared, dashing from the shadows. He saw Makoto stiffen, but his eyes didn't break from the ground.

_'Look at me. Notice me. Don't leave.'_

"Andddd I guess that's our cue to go," The girl said and pushed Makoto into the car, closing the door just as Haru got close. A click of door locks was audible as the girl swung Makoto's huge bag over her shoulder.

"LET ME SEE HIM!,"Haru shouted as the girl casually threw Makoto's bag into the trunk. She hummed to herself, acting as if Haru didn't exist," _HE CAN'T LEAVE!_ "

The Blonde looked up, giving Haru a good look at her innocent face. She tilted her head,"Mako-chi said for himself he doesn't have anything left here. He sure is confident about leaving."

Her words pierced him, making the usually calm man clench his fists,"HE'S WRONG! HE HAS FRIENDS! HE HAS HIS FAMILY! HE HAS _ME_!"

_'Listen to me, Makoto, I'm sorry. Don't leave me alone. I need you.'_

"Don't you mean he _had_ you?,"was the sharp reply as the girl scoffed, flicking her hair from her face and walking over to the drivers side. Her words spun in Haru's head as she drove off, Makoto not turning once to look at him out the window.

All of a sudden, it felt as if a million knives where thrust into his stomach, and he sank onto his knees. He screamed. He cried, letting out all the overdue apologies, hoping that where ever Makoto was going, he would hear them, that he would come back.He sobbed and wept, praying to whoever that he would have another chance, to give it to him.

His neighbors walked to their door, slowly as exhaustion begun to take over Haru, the only thought going through his head was _'I'm sorry, I'm sorry....'_

"Rei-chan! Its Haru-chan! Help me get him up!,"A familiar bubbly voice said, laced with concern. Haru felt a hand on his shoulder as black clouded his vision.

* * *

 

"Well, just get some rest, Mako-chi! I'm going to get some food, would you like anything?,"Tochan asked as she bounced on the bed beside Makoto's. It was 11:00pm, and she seemingly had enough energy to go for another week,"Its night nom-nom time! You hungry?"

Makoto shook his head as he snuggled into his blanket, enjoying the softness of the hotel's beds. Then again, it was a five star establishment on the edge of Tokyo, so he shouldn't be surprised. "I'm good, Toc-han. Thank you for everything."

"Its no big deal, Mako-chi! You'll love the record company! I think you will do great!," With that, the girl jumped off her bed, slipping her high heeled boots back onto her feet. She walked to Makoto, and rested her forehead on his cheek, before grinning as she stood,"Good night, Mako-chi! See you in the morning!"

With that, the idol practically bounced out of the room, shutting off the lights. As Makoto stared into the darkness, Haru's muffled voice filled his ears, as well as his second thoughts on what he was doing.

_'HE CAN'T LEAVE!'_

_I can, and will, for you, Haru._

_'LET ME SEE HIM!'_

_My heart wouldn't be able to take it._

_'HE HAS **ME!** '_

_'Don't you mean he **had** you?'_

The voices inside his head began to die down slowly as he dozed into another world, where happiness was always there, that he didn't have all this heartbreak.

* * *

 

"WAHHH! MAKO-CHAN'S BEEN KIDNAPPED?,"Nagisa shrieked as Haru looked into his tea, glaring at his reflection.

"Not... exactly. He was familiar with her, and went with her with no big issue...," Haru muttered as he sipped his tea. The scene flashed through his head of the two interacting so casually, and his hands clenched around the cup.

"But why would he just leave now, of all times? Didn't he get accepted into the college? What about his job at the pet shop? It isn't like him.,"Rei commented as he came in with a tray of cookies.

Haru sighed,"Well... You see..."

* * *

 

 

Makoto woke up as the dawn broke, despite how tired he was. He blinked blearily as he recalled his surroundings, and what happened last night. A pain stabbed him through the heart and a long overdue sob racked his body.

 _'Its for Haru's happiness. He should be with Rin. Once in a lifetime opportunity.,'_ a small voice in the back of his head spoke. Nodding, he steeled himself, hearing the shower in the background shut off, as well as very familiar singing.

_'Right here, right now,_

_We have fifteen minutes until the show,_

_Wipe your tears, take a breath,_

_Put your wandering mind to rest,_

_Take my hand, hear me sing~_

_Oh what joy friends can bring...'_

_'She does have a nice voice without all the editing...,'_ Makoto thought as he peeled himself out of bed, reaching over to his duffle bag on the side of his bed. He dug through it, grabbing his toiletries and a change of clothes.

As he stood, the bathroom door opened, and Tochan walked out, dressed in a super long and formfitting white T-shirt that stopped a few inches below mid-thigh, a black vest that stopped just above her waist, black skinny jeans, and white sneakers.She was pinning her slightly damp, wavy hair and humming, before turning to Makoto,"Good Morning, Makoc-hi! Today's the big day~!"

"Good morning, To-chan.," Makoto replied, smiling back at her.

"Go ahead and take a shower, I'll call in some breakfast!,"To-chan chirped, bouncing across the room to get her phone.

"Are you sure? I think this hotel will charge you if you do that...," Makoto asked as he slowly walked to the bathroom.

To-chan simply waved him off,"I'm getting take out, don't worry! Just get ready!" Having been reassured, Makoto walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, taking a deep breath.

_'You can do this. This is for everyone. You got a rare opportunity. Tochan believes in you. She knows what she's doing.'_

And with that, Makoto turned on the shower, and prepared himself for a long day.

 


End file.
